<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Splish Splash (Digital Painting for Pin Me Up Zine) by AMadness2Method (CynSyn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398167">Splish Splash (Digital Painting for Pin Me Up Zine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method'>AMadness2Method (CynSyn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Pin Me Up Zine, Pinups, Zine, laughing, please do not copy to other sites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a delighted demon having a nice bath in a wash tub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pin Me Up Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Splish Splash (Digital Painting for Pin Me Up Zine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now that the Exclusivity Period has ended, zine pieces for Pin Me Up Zine are allowed to be posted publicly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also available to view on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CLOy3E5FMcF/">Instagram</a>, <a href="https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/643002601297870848/splish-splashfor-pinmeupzinego-now-that-the">Tumblr</a>, and <a href="https://twitter.com/amadness2method/status/1360545999429783554/photo/1">Twitter</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>